Vas-et-vient entre tes reins
by The Swap Wasp
Summary: Chuck et Castiel vient de se retrouver et ils ont visiblement besoin de ... s'exprimer. (Je suis nul en résumé. Venez voir, ça pas peut pas vous faire de mal, en théorie.)


**Bonsoir.**

 **Je vais remercier quelqu'u : AS (Pronocé le Ash) qui c'est pourquoi. Parce que c'est grace ou à cause d'elle que se texte est là.** **D'ailleurs en parlant du texte. Ce prairing n'existe pas, en tout cas pas tu coté FR. Alors je vais le batisé : Chucstiel.**

 **Donc, oui, c'est un Yaoi, entre Chuck (Sans compté les evenements de la saison 11.) et Castiel. J'éspère que vous allez survivre. La raiting M est pas la pour rien,**

 **Bonne chance et Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chuck est installer à son bureau, finissant les quelques lignes de son dernier chapitre. Son attention est dérangé quand Tolkien, son chien, se met à jappé. L'écrivain relève la tête en direction de l'entré sur la quelle il a vu. Il sourit, c'est Castiel qui rentre de son séminaire.

-Salut, dit Castiel en apercevant son petit-ami.

-Salut, répond le brun en venant embrasser rapidement son interlocuteur.

''L'ange'' enlève son éternel impaire beige et se met à genoux pour caresser Tolkien.

-C'était bien ses deux jours de séminaire sur les ventes, demande Chuck en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte ?

-C'était... long. Le premier jour ont a surtout visité la foret à coté du lieu de conférence et avec Charlie ont a vidé le mini-bar. Aujourd'hui on a essayer de rester éveiller et d'écouter les membres du séminaire.

''Le prophète'' sourit et répond :

-Charlie m'a envoyer quelque photo, j'ai bien rit.

-Tu n'a pas honte de te moqué de ton fiancé aussi facilement, demande Castiel faussement outré en se relevant ?

-Je me ferait bientôt pardonner, répond l'auteur avec sourire malicieux.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, je vais aller prendre une douche. Ah, au faite, j'ai fait des course. Tu peux vidé le coffre ?

-Pas de problème. Par contre c'est ton tour de faire à manger.

Le noiraud sourit, fait un clin d'œil appuyé à son amant et monte se doucher sans rien dire de plus.

Chuck est suivit de près par Tolkien quand il revient de la voiture avec les bras chargés de deux sac en papier Kraft. Il les pose sur un des plan de travaille de la cuisine. L'écrivain à presque finit de ranger les course, quand, au fond d'un des sac, il tombe sur deux des objets que son petit ami à acheter. Du lubrifiant et des menottes, il sourit lascivement à l'idée de tous se qu'ils vont pouvoir faire avec ça...

Mais le ''prophète'' est vite sorti de sa rêverie car Tolkien jappe pour lui dire qu'il est l'heure de sortir.

Quand Chuck revient de sa ballade avec Tolkien, il entend Castiel qui sifflote un aire à l'étage. L'auteur va donc finir son chapitre qui attend quand même depuis une, si se n'est pas deux, heure.

Absorber par son travaille, l'écrivain finit son chapitre mais commence aussi le suivant. Au bout d'une petit heure, il finit par arrêter, réalisant le temps qu'il a passé dessus. Il s'étire et respire un grand coup, humant une bonne odeur de viande qui vient de la cuisine. Le ''prophète'' se dirige donc dans la cuisine.

Quand il y arrive, il découvre Castiel, les cheveux encore humide et portant juste un bas de training, ses pieds étant nu et son torse aussi. ''L'ange'' réalisant la présence de son compagnon, se retourne et lui dit :

-Ne fait aucun commentaire, j'ai salit mon tee-shirt en préparant la sauce.

-Mais je me plains pas de la vue que j'ai, répond Chuck avec un sourire.

L'écrivain vient se coller dans le dos de son compagnon, passant ses bras sous ses aisselle, ventant s'accrocher à ses épaule, puis, il dépose un baisé dans son cou.

-J'aime bien les achats que tu as fait, dit le ''prophète'' à l'oreille du noiraud.

-Content qu'ils te plaise. On pourras les utiliser plus tard..

-Continu..., ce que tu vas dire m'intéresse, sourit l'écrivain en venant passé ses mains sous l'élastique du jogging et du caleçon de son compagnon.

Castiel frisonne à cette caresse. Il quitte les fourneaux et se tourne vers son petit ami, forçant se dernier à enlever ses mains.

-Plus tard, dans la soirée, on trouvera une occasion de ''jouer'' avec, dit-t-il en se penchant légèrement pour déposé un petit baisé à la commissures des lèvre de son compagnon.

Puis, l'ange retourne à ses fourneaux. L'écrivain vas s'asseoir sur un des plan de travail, comme il en l'habitude, il balance un peu ses jambes, aussi par habitude.

-Sinon, reprend Castiel. Quoi de nouveau dans Supernatural ? Dean est sortit de l'enfer ?

Le brun hoche légèrement la tête et répond :

-J'ai sorti Dean de l'enfer grâce à un nouveau personnage, un ange pour être exacte.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Castiel.

-Je sais que je t'ai manqué pendant ses deux jours mais arrête, c'est quoi son vrai prénom ?

-Attend, dit Chuck en descendant du plan de travail.

L'auteur se dirige vers le bureau, imprime deux ou trois feuille et revient en ayant mis ses lunette un peu trop au bord de son nez.

-Alors, reprend-t-il. « Dean demande, suspicieux : Qui es-tu ? Alors l'homme en impaire qui lui fait face répond : Castiel. Je suis un ange du seigneur. »

Le prophète relève la tête avec un grand sourire, faisant se remettre ses lunettes en place. L'ange soupire amusé et déclare que le repas est prêt.

* * *

Chuck relit tranquillement ses derniers écrits en buvant du café. Il commente parfois une phrase avant de la raturer et de la changer. Castiel quant à lui lit paisible un roman sur la chaise en face de son compagnon. L'auteur enlève ses lunettes et s'étirer, il vient de finir de corriger la résurrection de Dean. Il sourit en voyant son petit-ami aussi absorbé par sa lecture. Son pied, déchaussé, glisse innocemment vers l'entre-jambe de son compagnon, il n'esquisse pas un seul mouvement, attendant la réaction de l'autre. Ce dernier, imperturbable dans sa lecture, rougis un peu en essayant de ne pas sourire. Le pied du prophète commence un mouvement circulaire sur le sexe de ''l'ange.'' Ce dernier a un petit mouvement tendu, avant de se détendre à nouveau et de profiter de l'attention de son compagnon. Le mouvement s'accélère et gagne en intensité, rendant pour le plus vieux sa lecture impossible, ils ferme son livre et le pose sur la table. Les yeux à demi-clos, il rejette la tête en arrière, profitant.

Castiel commence à avoir vraiment chaud quand son compagnon arrêt le mouvement, l'ange n'ose pas bouger. Chuck se lève en silence et vient se mettre dans le dos de son petit-ami, il pose ses mains sur ses épaule et chuchote à son oreille :

-Si tu veux on va chercher les achats que tu as fait et on continu ailleurs. T'en pense quoi, finit-t-il en glissant un peu plus une de ses mains sur son torse ?

Le noiraud se lève, attrape la main de son compagnon et se dirige dans la cuisine. Il embrasse langoureusement le ''prophète'', pendant que ce dernier l'assit pratiquement sur un des plan de travail, la tête et le haut du torse de l'ange son appuyé contre un des placard. Le vendeur enlève le t-shirt de son petit-ami, puis, il vient mordillé son lobe d'oreille. Le brun étire son bras pour attraper une des paires de menottes qui est un peu plus loin. Il attache le poignet gauche de son compagnon et attache l'autre boucle aux poignées du placard.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire, Chuck ?

-Je sais pas encore, répond l'écrivain d'un ton chaud en embrassant le torse pale du noiraud.

La langue taquine de Castiel glisse dans le cou de son amant, il y dépose un langoureux suçon. Il remonte jusqu'à son oreille en déposant de petits baisés, puis la mordille. Une des mains de Chuck remonte sur le torse pâle, continuant sur le cou pour finir emmêler dans les cheveux noir, avant que ses lèvres se collent à celle de son amant. La main libre de l'ange s'attarde sur le ventre chaud de l'écrivain, continuant à effleurer la peau, puis, il confisque sa ceinture, la laissant tombé au sol avec un bruit métallique. Ouvrant un peu plus le pantalon, il glisse sa main libre sous le caleçon, constatant que le pieux de chaire y est dresser. En l'enfleurant, il fait glapir son amant, donnant plus de vigueur à son érection.

-Tu sais que je ne suis partit que deux jours, demande le noiraud en donnant de vague caresse au sexe de son compagnon ?

-Deux jours de trop, répond l'écrivain en retenant un souffle excité.

Castiel lâche un petit rire pendant que le brun dépose un doux baisé dans son cou. L'ange continu ses caresses avec plus de vigueur, commençant à rendre Chuck haletant. Ce dernier stoppe la main dans son pantalon, puis vient y accroché l'autre paire de menotte avant de l'attacher à son tour au placard.

-Tu aurais un penchant pour la domination aujourd'hui, demande le noiraud ?

Un grand sourire se forme sur les lèvres de ce dernier, un sourire que son petit-ami vient faire taire en l'embrassant avidement. En approfondissant le baisé l'ange se colle à l'homme de tout ses désires, se frottant contre lui, rendant la scène encore plus obscène. Leurs lèvres se dévore de plus en plus, leur corps collés et en pleine ébullition.

Le prophète descend ses mains sur le torse pâle du vendeur, venant défaire le nœud du training et le glisse, avec le caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Libérant enfin le sexe qui était entravé de son petit ami. Ce dernier penche son corps en avant, se rapprochant du creux de l'épaule du brun, l'y embrassant. Facilitant sa tache, l'auteur se rapproche de lui pour venir le caresser pendant que son amant dépose de langoureux et tendre suçon. Puis, les suçons se transforme en petites morsures, dont une sous l'oreille, un zone particulièrement érogène de l'écrivain, ce qui lui arrache un fort gémissement.

Leurs caresses sont interrompues par un jappement de Tolkien. Les deux amants se retourne dans la direction du petit chien roux, se mettant à rire. Chuck se dirige vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras, puis le déposant dans son panier au salon, il lui fait signe de ne pas bouger. Puis, le prophète, tout sourire, revient dans la cuisine et ferme la porte derrière lui, retournant vers Castiel. Mais juste avant ça, il se dirige vers le congélateur, prenant un glaçon, habituellement réserver pour ses whisky. La peau du noiraud est brûlante, rendant la perspective de l'auteur encore plus intéressante.

Le glaçon glisse sur la peau pâle de l'ange, passant sur le cou pour descendre sur le torse. Le noiraud frémis et glapis, l'écrivain lui arrache des gémissements plus poussé en passant sur les téton durcit du vendeur. Le glaçon a un peu fondu, les gouttes d'eau étant descendu sur le ventre du plus grand, certaines étant même descendu jusqu'à son pubis, faisant frisonner le propriétaire du corps. Continuant à jouer avec le glaçon, le prophète le remonte sur le cou avant de le glissé sur les lèvres de son amant qui halète. Profitant des lèvres entrouverte, le brun glisse le glaçon dans la bouche de l'homme à l'impaire, le faisant hoqueter. Le plus petit embrasse son amant, glissant sa langue, partageant la sensation de froid avec son amant.

Chuck fait glisser son pantalon et son caleçon au sol, puis vient nicher sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son petit-ami, mordillant la zone. Castiel se forte contre son amant, faisant s'entrechoquer leur érections. L'écrivain quitte la chaude chaleur de son amant pour attraper le lubrifiant, prend une bonne noisette dans sa main, puis, il écarte les cuisses du noiraud, venant étaler le liquide sur l'anus de ce dernier. Il enfonce un doigt, lentement, faisant glapir son amant. Un deuxième et un troisième suivent, le brun ne met pas beaucoup de temps à trouver la prostate. Il joue avec du bout des doigts l'effleurant, son amant n'est plus que glapissement d'impatience.

-Chuck, supplie-t-il... Prend moi !

-Qui doit te prendre, demande son amant sur un ton rauque ?

-..Vous.. Monsieur Shurely, souffle l'ange en se prenant au jeu !

-Je préfère.

Ses doigts quitte l'entre étroite.

-Ne soupire pas d'impatience ou j'utilise le fouet, menace le brun en continuant son jeu.

Castiel se retient de rire et de soupirer d'impatience en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Son amant mord son téton, lui faisant retenir un gémissement en l'embrassant sauvagement. Puis, Chuck passe ses doigts sur le torse pâle, laissant l'ange soupirer d'aise avant de le pénétrer de son sexe avec force. Le plus vieux laisse une grognement de satisfaction sortir de sa bouche. Son amant commence un rapide vas et vient sans entrer entièrement son érection. Le noiraud se penche en avant, embrassant avec avidité le brun, lui demandant donc de s'activer. Alors, le prophète s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, puis ressort entièrement, avant de renter avec autant de violence, appuyant sur le point de plaisir de son amant. Ce dernier hurle sous le coup de la surprise et du plaisir. Puis, l'auteur commence un long et intense vas et vient, le tout en embrassant langoureusement son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier commence à bouge tant bien que mal ses hanche, puis, à avenir s'appuyer contre le pubis de son amant à chaque fois qu'il touche sa prostate.

Tout en continuant cette échange charnel, les mains de Chuck vient se pendre au épaule pâle de son amant, lui permettant ainsi de donner d'ample coups de butoir. Des gémissements haletant et des salves de « encore » et autres sons gutturales sortent de leurs bouches, créant une mélodie sulfureuse. Une des mains du prophète quitte l'épaule pâle et glisse jusqu'au sexe de son amant. Il ralentit ses coup de reins, même si Castiel n'arrête pas de quémander plus en appuyant son fessier contre la base de son pubis, stimulant l'auteur. La main de se dernier, attrape vigoureusement le sexe de l'ange, le faisant hoqueter de surprise, puis gémir en commençant un doux vas et vient. Mais rapidement le rythme augment jusqu'à ce que tout devient désordonner, ne cherchant plus que le plaisir et la passion. Les deux amant sont haletants, en sueur et ne contient plus leurs gémissent, tout deux tremblent, attigeant l'extase. Ils jouissent en même, enfin reput de leur manque.

Chuck se retire, puis s'appuie contre le torse de son amant, exténuer. Castiel gémit une dernière fois, laissant sa tête glisser dans le cou du prophète. Puis, ses lèvre vient se nicher contre celle de son petit-ami, l'embrasant tendrement.

-Tu sais, souffle l'ange contre ses lèvres. Je crois pas qu'on est un fouet.

-Alors il faudra en acheter un.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé à la fin, félicitations. Si vous en avez le courage, laisser une reviews.**


End file.
